Gordo or Ethan?
by Sk8tr2280
Summary: Lizzie has to decide if she would rather go out on a date with Ethan or Gordo. This is my first FF so please don't make bad reviews.
1. The Question

Note: I am not affiliated with Lizzie McGuire, or Disney. Copyrighted.  
  
  
Lizzie or Miranda?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ringgg!!! "Ugh, it's time already?" Lizzie says as she gets up from bed.  
  
"Good morning, honey!" Ms. McGuire says.  
  
"Get up, don't fall back asleep!"  
  
Ms. McGuire, pulls Lizzie out of bed.   
  
"Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth!"  
  
Five minutes later, she comes back, and heads to her closet. She picks out her favorite outfit because Ethan  
Craft said she wanted to tell her something important today! She gets dressed and walks downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Eww... look it's Lizzie!" Matt says.  
  
"Shut up, dogbreath or I'll pound you!"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Sometimes I wish my parents put that little dweeb up for adoption!  
  
"Hurry up Lizzie or you'll be late!" Ms. McGuire says.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Lizzie walks inside and sees Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie, you are like so lucky! Ethan Craft wants to actually talk to you! I want you to tell me every detail! Oh my  
god, I so wanna be you!"  
  
"Sure! Wish me luck!" Lizzie says enthusiasticlly.  
  
Lizzie walks over to Ethan's locker where he's trying to get all the girls away from him. He sees Lizzie and  
tells them all to get outta there.  
  
"Hi Ethan, what did you want to say to me?"  
  
"Yo, whassup Lizzie?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: I love the way he says my name!  
  
"Look I need to tell you something."  
  
"Sure..." she said nervously.  
  
"Uh, do you wanna go out on Saturday? I was thinking the Digital Bean if you want to."  
  
Animated Lizzie: No way. Ethan Craft did not just ask me to go on a date! I must be dreaming! Don't pinch me!  
  
"Yeah! I want to. How about at 7?"  
  
"7 is ok. Peace out, Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie runs back to Miranda.   
  
"You'll never guess what Ethan wanted to say to me! He wants to go out on a date!"  
  
"Thats great..." Miranda says sarcastically, looking a little jealous.  
  
"Hey, Gordo!" Lizzie says.  
  
"Lizzie I need to tell you something. Can I tell you in private?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Look, Lizzie, I've been meaning to ask you something. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date..."  
Gordo says nervously. Saturday at 7?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Saturday at 7? Ethan or Gordo! Ethan or Gordo! I should kick myself for that!  
  
"Great, see you tomorrow!"  
  
Miranda comes in and says "You are in deep shit. You just promised Gordo you would go out with him the same time  
you promised Ethan!"  



	2. The Decision

Chapter 2: The Decision  
  
"Lizzie, what are you going to do? You can't go on two dates at the same time?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Ethan, Ethan Ethan!  
  
"I don't know... I really like Ethan, but Gordo's my best friend and I don't know if I can let him down."  
  
"Maybe you should go out with Gordo. I mean you had a crush on him in the 4th grade, but that was 3 years ago.  
Maybe you still like him!" Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, but that would be so cool if I went on a date with Ethan Craft!" "I mean, it was so cool tutoring him, his  
smile is so cute and I love the way he says 'Lizzie'!"  
  
Animated Lizzie: "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie!"  
  
"I can't decide! I mean, Gordo is my best friend."  
  
"Go out with Ethan! I mean, what are the chances you are going to get to go out with Ethan Craft? I mean, Gordo  
isn't going anywhere, if you know what I mean. No offense." Miranda said.  
  
*later on in English class*  
  
Miranda passes a note to Gordo. "Read this at lunch time. Not now."  
  
"Great," Gordo thinks. Mr. Coppersmith, the English teacher goes on about ways to write an effective piece.   
  
"Blah, blah, blah" Miranda and Lizzie think.  
  
"Gordo, so how about the movies on Saturday?!" Lizzie says.  
  
"Well, that sounds great!" Gordo says.  
  
"What do you want to see? I heard 'Legally Blonde' was a good movie!"  
  
"I was thinking to see Matt's movie with Jet Li." Gordo said chuckling.  
  
"Don't say the word Matt around me!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"Just kidding! 'Legally Blonde' sounds good. See ya on Saturday."  
  
*lunchtime*  
  
"So you decided to go out with Gordo instead of Ethan? How could you? Did you tell Ethan yet?" Miranda said,  
pretending to really care.  
  
"No, but I can't! It's so hard! I wouldn't want to upset him because he always looks so happy!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, you should tell him now, he's right there!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, but I don't know..."   
  
"Yo, Lizzie, whats up!" Ethan said suprised.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey, the dates still on right? I changed my mind, let's go to see 'Legally Blonde' at the movies at 7!"  
  
"Well, Ethan..." Lizzie got cut off.  
  
"Great. See ya later. Props to ya Lizzie!" Ethan said.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Great. I'm going out with two people, seeing the same movie, at the same time. Why me?!  
  
"I hate my life." Lizzie said, dropping her head. 


	3. The Movies

Chapter 3: The Movies  
  
*6pm; later that day*   
  
(On the internet with Miranda)  
  
Lizzie: What should I do? I have a date with Gordo and Ethan on the same day!   
  
Miranda: How about I tag along?  
  
Lizzie: I dunno, won't Ethan say something?  
  
Miranda: Why don't you call him and tell him that I'll come. And when your watching the movie, I'll be with Ethan!  
  
Lizzie: I guess so, that might work.  
  
Miranda: Cool! We have to sit apart though so he doesn't know you ditched him for Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Don't say it like that! You make it sound disgusting!  
  
Miranda: LOL. I gotta go find something to where!  
  
Lizzie: LOL. See you at 7.  
  
*6:30pm at Lizzie's house*  
  
Dingdong!   
  
"I'll get it!" Lizzie said running downstairs.   
  
"Lizzie, why are you dressed like that?" Ms. McGuire questioned.  
  
Dingdong! went the doorbell again.  
  
"Mom, can I ask you something?"   
  
(Dad walks in)  
  
"Isn't someone going to get that?" Mr. McGuire said.  
  
"Can I go out with Gordo?" Lizzie blurted out.  
  
"Sure, I mean if it's okay with Gordo and Miranda's parents." Ms. McGuire said.  
  
"No, I mean on a date..." Lizzie said quietly.  
  
"What! Aren't you too young to be dating?!" Mr. McGuire said.  
  
"Of course not! Of course you can go!" Ms. McGuire said.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Phew! That was close.  
  
DINGDONG! The bell rung 3 times!  
  
(Lizzie opens the door)  
  
"Sorry, Gordo." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hi, Gordo!" Ms. McGuire said.  
  
"Hi, Ms. McGuire." Gordo replied.   
  
"You look great, Lizzie." Gordo comments.  
  
"Thanks, you too, Gordo." Lizzie comments.  
  
"Make sure you come home by 10!" Ms. McGuire says.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Lizzie says.  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"How about we take our bikes down there? It should only take a few minutes." Gordo says.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get mine in the garage." Lizzie says, leaving.  
  
*6:45 at the movies*   
  
"Hi Miranda, hi Ethan!" Lizzie says nervously.  
  
"Ethan and I met at the ticket booth! We just saw you so we decided to come over."  
  
"So what movie will you be seeing?" Gordo questioned.  
  
"Legally Blonde." Miranda said quickly.  
  
"Great that's that same movie we're seeing." Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo! Let's get the tickets before the movie starts!"  
  
Lizzie pulls Gordo away to the ticket booth.  
  
"Two for Legally Blonde please."   
  
Gordo put the money inside and two tickets came out.  
  
"I'm getting popcorn!" Lizzie said, dragging Miranda, while Miranda waved to Ethan.  
  
"Miranda!," Lizzie said in private, "what are we going to do? You got to make sure we sit together okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just buy the popcorn!" Miranda replied.  
  
"Two popcorns please." Lizzie said.  
  
"What size? Small, medium, or jumbo size?" The lady at the stand."  
  
"Jumbo size!" Miranda said.  
  
"And 4 sodas too!"  
  
"That'll be 8.50!" the lady said.  
  
"8.50!" the both said.  
  
They dug there pockets for some change. They paid the lady and left.   
  
"Okay, we got the food, let's go!" 


	4. The Mishap at the Screens

The Mishap in the Screens  
  
"Okay, Gordo let's sit here."  
  
Coincidentally, that happened to be the seat in front of Ethan and Miranda. Coincident? I think not!  
  
"Ugh, hate the previews!" Gordo said.   
  
Before they knew it, they movie was rolling already.   
  
*half way through the movie*  
  
Lizzie and Miranda drank so much soda, they both had to go to the bathroom. They both ran out and in. In a few  
minutes, they both came out. Lizzie went in first.  
  
She made a big mistake!  
  
She went back one row, and sat with Ethan!  
  
Same happened to Miranda, she sat with Gordo!  
  
"You like the movie so far?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yep!" Lizzie said.  
  
Lizzie put her head on Ethan's shoulder.  
  
"How about you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think that blonde girl is hot!" Ethan said.  
  
"Great..." Lizzie thought.  
  
Wait a second... that sounded like... Ethan!  
  
Animated Lizzie: *Lizzie dressed in wedding gown* Great! I'm at the movies with Ethan, and we're hitting it off well!  
All marriages start somewhere! *wedding bell* I'm Mrs. Ethan Craft!  
  
*Gordo and Miranda*  
  
Gordo reached for some popcorn. "You like the movie so far Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, Miranda, it's great." He took a double take. "Miranda?" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"Ssshhh." Miranda said. "It's okay."  
  
The movie ended, and they came out, Lizzie and Ethan, Gordo and Miranda. Everyone was happier than when they  
went in.  
  
"Gordo actually said he liked the movie! It's like the first time we went and he liked the movie!" Miranda said loudly.  
  
"I can't believe it! That a movie I actually liked." Gordo said.  
  
"It's 9, I'm supposed to be home by 10, we have another hour to do stuff." Lizzie said.  
  
"How about we go to the Digital Bean, see if it's still open?" Ethan suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Lizzie and Miranda said at the same time."  
  
"We'll be riding our bikes to the Digital Bean, if you have one Miranda or Ethan, come with us.  
  
*Later at the Digital Bean* 


End file.
